The utilization of compactors for compressing waste into an economically manageable size is known from the prior art. The compaction of waste is economically advantageous because the reduced volume permits more waste to be stored in a single container with the result that collection of the waste may be performed as required or at relatively infrequent intervals. The compaction of waste, therefore, permits the waste storage facility to be relatively small and also aesthetically pleasing. Another advantage is that the waste-receiving containers are more hygienic and aesthetically attractive than open air facilities.
Compactors are sized from relatively small units which are utilized in the home to large scale industrial systems. Regardless of size, however, the typical compactor utilizes a displaceable ram for compressing the waste into a reduced volume. Generally, a hydraulically operated cylinder and piston assembly is connected to the ram for reciprocally displacing the ram between a waste-receiving and a waste-compressed position. In the larger units, the compressed waste holding container is separable from the ram unit in order to permit changing of the containers as they are filled.
Frequently, the user of the compactor utilizes a waste hauler for the purpose of changing the filled container. Naturally, the cost of changing the containers will be related to the number of containers which are changed. Consequently, it is economically advantageous for the user of the compactor to utilize the services of the hauler only at such times as when the compactor is full. Conventional compactors, including the containers, therefore, fail to provide any indication of when the container is approaching fullness. Therefore, the user must estimate the amount of waste which is contained therein if he is to minimize his hauling costs. Accurate estimates are particularly needed when holidays and other extended gaps in hauling service are encountered.
Cato, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,830, discloses an apparatus for indicating when a roll-off container is filled. A particular disadvantage of the Cato system is that the pressure-actuated device is secured in the container wherein it is exposed to the refuse. This location is disadvantageous due to the fact that the mechanism may become jammed with refuse. Furthermore, accessibility is severely restricted, with the result that each container requires a separate system and means must be provided for connection with the mechanism.
Based upon the above, one skilled in the art can appreciate that a simple, reliable means for monitoring the fullness of a compactor container is advantageous. Such a monitor should be easily accessible and should not be exposed to contamination by refuse. The monitor, advantageously, should include means for indicating the relative fullness of the container and the indicator means should be capable of being remotely located from the container so to be visible to the operator of the compactor.
OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
A primary object of the disclosed invention is to provide a process and apparatus for monitoring the fullness of a compactor waste container which may be remotely located and which is not exposed to the waste environment.
The process and apparatus of the disclosed invention provide a system for measuring the pressure exerted by the compacted refuse as a means for monitoring the fullness of the container. One skilled in the art realizes that compacted refuse, particularly as the container approaches fullness, generates a measureable pressure proportional to the degree of compaction. The degree of compaction is proportional to the fullness of the container, with the result that monitoring of this pressure permits an accurate estimate to be made of the available space remaining in the container.
The disclosed invention is advantageously utilized by locking the compaction ram in the forward waste-compacted position during the compaction stroke and by measuring the back pressure of the hydraulic cylinder generated by compacted waste bearing against the ram, and therefore compressing the fluid in the cylinder. The monitor is preferably only operable during such time that the hydraulic system is shut down or on idle, with the result that temporary blockages, such as those caused by boards and other hard incompressable objects, may be cleared without falsely indicating that the container is full. Because the hydraulic cylinder is utilized for monitoring the fullness, the system is not exposed to the environment of the container and is therefore easily accessible for maintenance and repair.
Another feature of the invention is the utilization of a timer for monitoring the time required to complete the compaction stroke. Should the compaction ram fail to attain the waste-compacted position in a pre-determined time period, then the hydraulic system will automatically shut down and the monitoring system will indicate that the container is full. This feature prevents the container from becoming jammed or clogged in the event that the container has not been emptied. One skilled in the art can appreciate that large expenditures of time and effort may be required to clear a container which has been overfilled to the extent of becoming jammed.
The disclosed invention is comparatively simple to construct and is easily adapted for utilization with most hydraulically operated compactors. The system provides a system of lights for indicating the degree of utilization or fullness of the container. The lights are located on a control panel so that the operator will know the amount of space remaining in the container prior to initiation of the operating cycle.
Advantageously, the compactor mechanism is provided with a form of gate valve. This feature provides that only a predetermined amount of refuse will be admitted into the compactor during the compaction cycle. Typically, a hopper is provided above the compactor mechanism and above the gate valve. The hopper temporarily stores the waste and operation of the ram causes a predetermined amount of waste to be received in and compacted by the ram, with the result that repeated operation of the ram may be necessary to compact all of the waste in the hopper. This feature, however, prevents the compactor from becoming jammed and thereby results in more efficient operation of the unit.
Consequently, those skilled in the art can appreciate that the disclosed invention provides a simple, yet reliable, system for monitoring the fullness of a compactor waste-receiving container. The closed container has a waste-receiving aperture therein and a compactor unit, including means for receiving waste to be compacted, is releaseably secured to the container in alignment with the aperture. A waste-compacting ram is aligned with the aperture and is adapted for being displaced between a first waste receiving position and a second waste compacted position adjacent the aperture.
A hydraulically operated cylinder and piston assembly is connected to the compacting unit and to the ram for reciprocally displacing the ram between the first and second positions. A hydraulic fluid supply system is connected to the cylinder and piston assembly and is adapted for supplying pressurized fluid thereto for thereby displacing the ram. A control system is connected to the fluid supply system and is adapted for interrupting the supply of pressurized fluid when the ram is in the second position. Fluid pressure-actuated switches are in fluid communication with the cylinder fluid and cooperate with the control system for monitoring the fluid pressure for a preselected time period when the ram is in the second position. The fluid pressure is generated by compacted waste bearing against the ram and thereby pressurizing the cylinder and piston assembly proportional to the fullness of the container. A signal system is connected with the fluid actuated switches for signaling the container fullness to the operator.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent in view of the following description and drawings of the above-described invention.